Some of the issues of distributed network systems include spikes in the network traffic that may be predictably caused by a planned event. A predictable situation may involve a free service day. Other network traffic issues may be less predictable and caused by a failure of one of the network components. A traffic deficiency may originate anywhere within the distributed network. Common solutions to a network deficiency involve observing traffic and network characteristics at the network level. Such observation may be a lagging indicator of a network deficiency.
Once a network deficiency is discovered, common solutions to stabilize the system involve drastic measures, including randomly cutting client access until the issue is resolved. Determining the points and levels of the degradation of network capacity, doing an analysis to be able to predict future situations and how to deal with them is a substantial deficiency in the distributed network systems.